Venomari
The Venomari are one of the five Serpentine tribes. The Venomari were freed from their tomb by Pythor, and along with their fellow tribes they embarked on a quest to awaken the Great Devourer. While this plan succeeded, the beast was destroyed by Garmadon. After the Serpentine betrayed him, the Venomari and their fellow tribes journeyed underground, stumbling across the Stone Army Tomb. Upon entering, they were faced with the revived Stone Army, which attacked the Serpentine and trapped them in the tomb. The Venomari and their fellow Serpentine made the tomb their home until the Ninja discovered them, at which point the Nindroid conflict had begun. The Serpentine opted to avoid the struggle, but would later help evacuate Ninjago's citizens after the Golden Master began attacking the city. Following his defeat, the Venomari and the other tribes returned to the surface, living in Ninjago alongside its people. When the Second Serpentine War commenced, they fought in the climactic battle at the Corridor of Elders. Distinguishing features *Most of them have four yellow eyes, with the exception of Lasha, who is missing an eye. *The head molds of their Scouts and Soldiers are similar to the ones of the Hypnobrai. *Their colors are green (both dark and light shades) and red. *They are immune to corrosive liquids, including the waters of the Toxic Bogs. *Members like Acidicus and Lizaru feature a pair of three spikes atop the flats of their heads. (Lizaru's are the same color as the head while Acidicus' are gray.) **While not seen on the toys or in official artwork, the show shows these spikes curving slightly inward toward the center of the head. Power The Venomari have the power to spit hallucination-inducing venom into their opponent's eyes, which can make their victim see their worst fears. The Venomari Staff contains the anti-venom that will cure the victim of hallucinating. Weaknesses The Venomari's venom is their greatest advantage; if one avoids being sprayed, the Serpentine can be defeated like any other. Additionally, the venom will gradually wear off on its own, albeit after a long period of time (in "Can of Worms," Kai remained plagued by hallucinations for several hours after being sprayed). One way to counter the venom's effects is to fight without using sight, or by employing alternate means of seeing. In Zane's case, his Falcon Vision provides an alternative means of battling the Venomari despite being sprayed by their venom. Tomb The Venomari's tomb is located in the Toxic Bogs. The entrance is inside a giant hollow tree surrounded by vines. Trivia *Apparently, the Venomari have a limit to the amount of venom they can secrete at one time. To counter this weakness, Acidicus developed special vials that can hold his tribe's venom safely—the Venomari use these vials to ensure that they will never run out of venom in battle. *In Virgin Media's synopsis for the episode, "Can of Worms," the Venomari are referred to as the "Vipoids." *It appears that the higher the rank within the Venomari tribe, the more dark green coloring the Venomari has. *They appear to be immune to acid, as they could hide in the acid in the Toxic Bogs without getting injured. Notable members Acidicus.png|Acidicus Lizaru.png|Lizaru Spitta.png|Spitta Lasha.png|Lasha Gallery Toxic Viper.png|Toxic Viper Venomari.png|Venomari Staff Venomari Tribe.png Venomari lego.png|Acidicus MoS40AcidicusFluteEyes.png|The Venomari about to be sealed in their tomb in the Toxic Bogs. MoS40Acidicus.png MoS5Acidicus.png IMG 6640.PNG MoS30SerpentinesLife.png AcidicusTells.png|Acidicus tells of the Curse of the Golden Master. Acidicus40.png Acidicus401.png Acidicus01.png 138px-Acidicus11.png 200px-Acidicus3.png Fangdam44.png|A Venomari Scout. VenomariTribe.png pl:Jadozęby de:Giftnattern Category:2012 Category:Venomari Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 characters Category:Heroes Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2014 characters Category:2015 characters Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2018 characters